Wayep (Earth-616)
| Aliases = Wayeb; Deity; He Who Walks the Black Road; the Absence of Warmth; the Winter Solstice; the Darkest Night; the Absence of Light | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Ahau | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Xibalba | Gender = Male | Height = 18'0" | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = Skeletal features | CharRef = | Citizenship = Xibalba | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = God of Mischief | Education = | Origin = Ahau | PlaceOfBirth = Xibalba | Creators = Zeb Wells; Chris Bachalo | First = Amazing Spider-Man #556 | HistoryText = Wayep is the Mayan god of mischief that inhabits the dimensional realm of Xibalba, but for some unspecified reason, he cannot leave Xibalba at will. In recent years, the computer scientist Benjamin Rabin used a computer system composed of abstract symbols that greatly resembled Mayan glyphs, inadvertently contacting Wayep. Wayep granted the professor the ability to increase his strength ten-fold and promised him further powers if he sacrificed a man and a woman while the dimensional barriers between Earth and Xibalba were weakened. Wayep then created a mystical blizzard over New York and Rabin managed to sacrifice a man, but Spider-Man thwarted Rabin's attempt to sacrifice a woman to complete the ritual. Wayep decided to personally interfere and challenge the wall-crawler himself, but Spider-man successfully trapped the Mayan god within his web and, before Wayep had the chance to free himself from the substance, the dimensional aperture started to close and he was forced to return to Xibalba. Later, Wayep spoke with Mephisto about the incoming Mayan Apocalypse. | Powers = Wayep has the conventional powers of the Ahau: *'Superhuman Strength:' Wayep is strong enough to lift at least 25 tons with his bare hands. *'Superhuman Speed:' Wayep can run faster than even the finest Olympic athlete. *'Superhuman Agility and Reflexes:' Wayep react to his environment is much better and faster than a human at the peak of his physical condition, and proved to be capable of match with Spider-man own superhuman athleticism, which was evident by their brief but intense fight. *'Superhuman Durability:' Wayep is extremely durable, capable of withstand powerful energy blasts, high caliber bullets and great falls without suffer any injury. *'Healing Factor:' Despite his god-like resistance to injury, it is possible to physically damage Wayep, but Wayep can heal any injury much faster and deeper than the healthiest human being, and is immune to all earthly diseases and toxins, but he presumably cannot heal a lost limb or organ without outside magical help. *'Immortality:' Wayep is part of the Ahau pantheon who, like the Olympians, cease of age upon reaching maturity. *'Magical Energy Manipulation' Wayep can manipulate his inborn magical energies to supernatural feats, but a few are shown. However, he has natural shapeshifting abilities, which explains his overall demonic appearance. He also display the ability of create blizzards and grant inhuman powers to mortals, as shown in "Wayep Cycle" storyline. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Unlike several other gods, Wayep cannot leave Xibalba at will, being only capable to teleport to Earth during brief periods of time when the dimensional barriers between them are weakened; however, it is possible for Wayep to leave Xilbaba indefinitely if a magical ritual is made during such periods, sacrificing a man and a woman in the process. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Mischief Deities Category:Mythological Figures